


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward children of science doing their best to have a conversation, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, I wouldn't set them up to fail, Meet-Cute, Mostly Dialogue, They do pretty well though, What is this really, pointless is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt: “I came to this party where I don’t know anyone but my friend and oh shit I lost him, but wait, did you lost your friend too? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand it turns out our friends are making out with each other, this is awkward but you’re cute”  </p><p>or TripSkye make out and Fitzsimmons make awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I find on tumblr couldn't possibly be worse.

”So... you came here with him?”                        

“Yes… you came with her?”

“Sure thing.”

“That’s… this is… incredibly awkward. Wanna get a drink?”

“I really, _really_ do.”

\--

“So… um… are you two…?” _Awkward hand gestures._

“What? Skye and me?” _Choking noises_ “No! God no! She’s like the most annoying person in the world and she’s my _best friend_ , just my friend, oh god.” _Cough_ “I think I just threw up a little.”

“You seem to put a lot of thought into your choice of friends.”

“Yeah well, you know all that philosophical mumbo-jumbo that’s like _‘friends are the family you choose’_? Utter crap. I got stuck with Skye.”

“Charming.” _Laugh_ “I’m glad I’m not your friend.”

“Uh _well_ … I guess I could have done worse than her.”

“Probably.” _Sip_ “I’m pretty glad I wasn’t part of a ‘busted’-moment back there.”

_More coughing._

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, no, I can’t get the image of me and Skye out of my head. It’s stuck. I feel dirty, I need a hot shower or a lobotomy or… I might need shots to get it out. Or like, a hammer to my face, that’ll do.”

“I don’t know about the rest, seeing as we’re in a club and it’s like, almost midnight, but the shots I can help you with.” _Two fingers up_ “Tequila. And anyway, the lobotomy is an outdated procedure.”

_Slam, slam._

“Bless you. So, uh, what’s your name?”

_Bottoms up._

“Jemma. Yours?”

“Fitz.”

 --

“So Jemma, tell me, was I a part of a ‘busted’,” _Dumb air quotes_ “moment back there? Are you and the big guy in cahoots?”

“In cahoots? Gosh, very eloquent choice of words. But no, Trip and I have been friends for a few years; we’re, um, studying at the same university?” _Shrug_ , “He thinks I don’t get out enough. Told me I’m getting paler by the second and well… next to him it might not even be false.”

“You’re not that pale.”

“Thanks Fitz.”

\--

“Hey, a booth opened up over there. Run over and get it.”

“What? Uh, okay? Aren’t you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m just getting more beers.”

“… Good call. See you in a bit.”

\--

“This is way more comfortable, you’re pretty smart there, Jemma. Got a good brain in between them ears, dontcha?”

“Stop talking like that, and yes, yes I do. Although these seats aren’t that sanitary…”

“Um, _what_? And also, you do realize that we are _two_ people? We do not need _eight_ beers.”

“Well this way we don’t have to get up anymore, and as for the seats there’s most likely residue of sperm and vaginal fluid, uri—“

“Please stop.”

“--ne, spit, alcohol, and I’d also make a strong case for drug residue. It’s a popular club and we live in a pretty big city, Fitz, you have to be realistic.”

“But, but these are leather seats?! Doesn’t the stuff just… run off? Don’t they clean the booths every night?!”

“In a perfect world.”

“WHY did you tell me this?”

“You have to have all the facts before making an informed decision.”

“Jemma, it’s not an informed decision if we are already _sitting_ in the disgusting seats.”

“Oh Fitz. You're wearing trousers. Drink your beer.”

\--

“So, where are you and Trip studying?”

“That’s… classified?”

“Well,” _Sip_ “that would be a first.”

\--

“How about you? Where are you studying?”

“I’m on a research grant at MIT.”

“Oh? You’ve already graduated? You’re quite young.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, well… Some people would argue that I’m pretty smart.”

“Well, I’ll say. So, what are you, like, a scientist? Or are you one of those people who minored in Mandarin and History?”

“That’s ridiculous—“

“Tell me about it.”

“—but no, I’m an engineer. I like y’know… building things. Drones and stuff. And I like designing big things, like planes.”

“That’s quite fascinating Fitz! If I wasn’t halfway to being intoxicated, I’d ask you more about it, but it seems I can’t come up with any clever questions at the time being. Oh well.”

“I’m right there with you. So, what’re you studying?”

“I’m a biochemist.”

“You _are_ a biochemist. You’re not studying to become one, I take it?”

“Gosh no, I’ve had my PhDs for a while.”

“ _PhDs_?!”

\--

“You know Fitz, this is my fourth beer now, and I feel confident enough to admit that this night really didn’t turn out the way I thought it would—“

“Gee, I wonder where this is going.”

“—but a lot better. You’re pretty good at this whole… conversation thing.”

“You’d be the first to ever have that opinion.”

“I’m not kidding! I’ve had an excellent time talking to you.”

 _Blush_ “Well, uh… I-I, um, I think I should go check if our friends are still enjoying each other’s… _company_ ,”

“Trying to get away from me? And after I gave you that compliment. Shame on you, Fitzy.”

“N-no! I just… you’re not really… I just mean, Jemma, that—you’re, uh…”

“Your face is quite symmetrical.”

“... Thanks?”

“So…" _Sliding closer_ "how would you like to enjoy my company for a little bit?”

“Isn’t that what… I’ve been doing a-all night?”

“I was thinking in a tad more… unorthodox sense.”

“Y-you mean…”

“Kissing, Fitz. You and me, here, now.”

“Oh. Yeah. That sounds like... like something I could get behind.”

"Excellent."

\--

Fitz wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done so right, but he didn’t go home alone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure in what kind of a universe this is? I mean, I might be totally off with locations and such, but I imagined that Jemma and Trip met at the academy where they are both brilliant and beautiful students, and Fitz and Skye met at some point by accident and then they were chained together by the responsibilities of overnight friendships and neither of them thought the other person was a total shit so they became best friends. I like the simple things.
> 
> And this was written in denial of the finale. I can't live in a world where the science babies aren't happily frick-fracking whenever I want them to, so I don't.


End file.
